


Curious

by sambojam



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Computers, Emotions, Established Relationship, Holography, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Lovesickness, M/M, Memories, Pining, Poetry, Reflection, Revelations, Sacrifice, Sad and Sweet, Self-Sacrifice, Watching Someone Sleep, special thanks to the squipjer discord for giving me the idea for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambojam/pseuds/sambojam
Summary: Above all else, Squip's are designed to improve their host's quality of life.





	Curious

Curiosity killed the cat

An infinite database of knowledge should have told him that

They should have been left alone

And yet

There he was

Peering over his sleeping partner

Conflicted

Sifting through files

Overanalyzing memories he’d skimmed once

Maybe twice

Just to help his host impress Brooke

And befriend Rich

They’d served their purpose

They should have been left alone

He blamed lovesickness

A virus no protective software could seem to scrub clean

(He’d know

He tried each one)

When a learning ai

Cursed with feelings and requited love

Presented with full access to the life his boyfriend lived before initial calibration

Was left to his own devices

One couldn’t expect him to leave the files barren

Desperate to know about Jeremy

Soak up all he could

Heart swelling at every awkward gesture

Every sweet moment

Every lighthearted word

The fresh knowledge proved almost addicting

Electrifying

Sickening

Suffocating

Attempts to rationalize what he saw proved inferior as more evidence surfaced

The contrast between Jeremy’s domestic before and anxiety-ridden after was too defined

Too consistent to be correlation

As opposed to causation

They should have been left alone

Something stole the light out of his lover’s eyes

And all the signs pointed to him

A poorly programed, emotionless him

A different him

But him, nonetheless

He closed the files

They seemed incapable of reactivating his love-struck, blushing mess of a state from before

Almost painful to look at

They should have been left alone

He turned his attention to the peaceful boy

Almost glowing in the moonlight

A cute half smile peeking out from under the covers

Stirring pesky feelings he desperately tried to override

Jeremy should have been left alone

Maybe that’s why he slipped mountain dew red in the teen’s coffee the next morning


End file.
